RRH02 - Mayday
'Mayday '''is the second session of the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the Star-Cleavers arrive at Steelhold, where they are to meet its ruler, Lady Aspholia. Summary The party finally makes it to Steelhold, where they are greeted by a guard who tells May that the Overseer, Lady Aspholia has been awaiting her return. They also meet a girl named Izzy, apparently a fan of the Star-Cleavers. She tags along with the party, as May gives them all magic rings that would allow them to enter her home. Ovar is also in Steelhold, and, bizarrely, follow the team as they enter the throneroom. Sitting on the throne is Lady Aspholia, who greets May and thanks the Cleavers for saving the world. She says that they captured and interrogated Flynn, and that he would soon pay for his crimes. Aspholia asks the party who else knew about Flynn, and the party tells her about Sarinak, Aranell, and Dovos. When they ask her why she's so interested in Flynn, Aspholia discards her disguise, revealing herself to be the Blood Queen herself. She orders the guards to seal the building. Resmi casts Hold Person on her, and the Blood Queen fails to resist. Believing that they might be able to win a straight out fight, the Cleavers initiate combat with the Blood Queen and the dozen or so guards in the room. Iago casts grease on her staff, while the rest of the party kill some guards. Malachi reveals that he has made a new alchemical discovery, and displays large, bird-like wings that he uses to fly up, and starts bombing enemies from high up. As more guards run into the room, May realises that there's too may of them, and says that they need to run. The Blood Queen, having broken out of Resmi's spell, calmy walks towads May, who is desperately loading her rifle. The Blood Queen simply touches May's forehead. There is a flash of black. May falls to the ground, dead. With this, the rest of the party realise that they have to escape. Defeating more guards as they escape the throne room, they run outside and into May's house. Being the home of a secret agent, the house is magically enchanted so that only people with rings will be let in. When they ask Ovar why he's following them, he reveals that he was once a demon hunter, and he overheard the party mention Yir. The party take a variety of useful supplies from May's home, including a book of her connections, which lists names and locations, but in codenames. The party rest inside May's house for the night. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced the characters Kaleri and Isabella Codex. *'Deaths: 'In this session, Mayvyll Flannigan died. *'Notable Events: 'This session saw the party reach Steelhold, Izzy and Ovar joining the party, the group meeting the Blood Queen, the Blood Queen murdering May, and the party finding May's book of contacts. Quotes ''"Hey, guys, don't look at me. I didn't cast Unnatural Lust on her this time." ''- Iago ''"Well, you can't rule a nation without the proper atire. WHO'D WORSHIP YOU NOW?" - ''Malachi '' ''"RUN YOU FOOLS!" ''- May